


Pool Party Redux

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, this is a different version of events from the pool party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party Redux

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by shashaaussi’s gif of Rae and the lads in the sauna, along the comments/tags from teastaindiary – though I didn’t go in the sexy direction. It was, like, the second day she’d known most of them. Literally just banged this out; hope it makes sense.

“Maybe the first one in the pool should go …” Her suggestion hung in the air for a few seconds while everyone figured out what that meant. Then, they all scrambled. 

Of course, she immediately regretted saying anything. Moving quickly in this little clothing … nothing was left to the imagination. Lots of flesh moving independently of her framework. So, even though she knew it would mean trudging a half mile to the chip shop with wet hair, she slowed down. 

Finn glanced at her as he started to overtake her, Archie was the first to cannonball in to the water, followed by a shrieking Izzy and Chop, whooping his head off. Chloe, who’d been arranging things by the side of the pool and didn’t even know what was going on, slipped into the water by way of the ladder, thinking they were about to start some game or something. She flashed a worried look at Rae, who seemed glued to the spot.

Finn had paused just short of jumping in, and now looked at Rae properly, as she worried her lip. She should just jump in. It was her idea. They’d all seen her and her scars and now she was just stood there like a lemon. But she couldn’t seem to get herself to take the last leap. 

“Y’alright?” Finn asked, using his hand to sweep the damp fringe out of his eyes. 

“Y-yeah … you go ahead in. I’ll just get my clothes and head to the chippy.”

Finn furrowed his brow, trying to work her out. This had been her idea, why wasn’t she jumping in? He watched as she sort of curled in on herself, then glanced back at the pool where the other four were engaged in an epic splash fight, unaware that Rae and Finn weren’t about to join them.

“Hang on …” He padded after her.

Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion. “What? Why didn’t you just jump in?”

“Well, last one in the pool, we both would have been last. So I guess we tied … or whatever.”

Rae bit her lip and pulled the robe she’d donned tighter around her. “You still have time to beat me.”

Finn shrugged. “Nah. I was gettin’ bored of swimmin’ anyway. Why don’t I … I’ll ask everyone what they want while you get dressed? We’ll go together, might be a lot of stuff, knowing Chop.” He rolled his eyes and Rae couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Alrigh’, I guess. Whatever, or whatever.” 

It was Finn’s turn to chuckle before taking orders poolside.

Rae slipped into the changing room and threw her dress and leggings on over her swimsuit. Big mistake; the thin fabric started to wick all the dampness of her suit and it the outline of the straps soon showed. She counted to ten and then remembered her jacket.

She carried the robe out and tossed in in the wicker chair, then picked up her jacket and put it on. Finn was shucking on a t-shirt over his head and then slipped his boots on, not bothering with his jeans.

Rae found herself laughing again. “That’s a great look for you,” she giggled.

Finn looked down and shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Who’ve I got to impress?”

Rae pursed her lips. “Not  _me_ , that’s for sure. I mean, I don’t know my music as well as Archie, apparently. Couldn’t be trusted with 20p, apparently.”

Finn shook his head, letting his almost dry hair fall into his eyes a bit. “Shut up, alrigh’? You know your music well enough for me to let you play the music all night without sayin’ anythin’.”

“Oh, ho ho! You LET me?” Rae’s dander was up now, but it was actually kind of fun, letting Finn take the mickey and batting back.

Finn waved for her to follow him. “We can discuss it on the way to the chippy, yeah?”

Chloe emerged from the pool like bloody Botticelli’s Venus or something and snaked her way around the pool chairs to Rae. “You two need me to come with?”

Rae stopped and looked at Finn, letting him make the decision. She didn’t want to butt in if the two of them were … like, burgeoning or whatever.

“Nah, you’re alrigh’, Chloe. I think we can manage between the two of us. Right,  _Mae_?”

Rae narrowed her eyes playfully. “Yeah,  _Tim_ , we’ve got it.”

Finn snorted in disbelief, but laughed.

“We’ll be back in a tick, then, Chlo.” She swung her backpack over her shoulder. “Oh, and you don’t want vinegar on your chips, right?” 

Chloe just nodded as she watched Finn open the sliding glass door and extend a hand to let Rae go ahead. 

When they got outside, Rae wound a piece of wet hair around her finger nervously as they walked. “Chloe’s probably hit repeat on NOW 33,” she surmised.

“Yeah, I don’t understand anyone who buys that shite,” Finn muttered.

A little glow warmed Rae’s soul. She felt exactly the same. It was one thing to buy a greatest hits album from one artist, still suspect, but at least understandable. It was quite another to buy a CD just because it had all the ‘hits of the day’ on it. Most of which were utter bollocks. 

“I s’pose they’re, like, anthropological or summat.”

Finn cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“Like, for time capsules or whatever.”

Finn nodded, but still looked uneasy.

Rae ducked her head. “For the record …”

Finn raised the other brow at her, curious.

“ … you didn’t LET me play anything.” She smirked.

Finn looked away and sighed, but when he turned back, there was a smile on his face.


End file.
